


The Paragon of Monsters

by Valyssia



Series: Empty Spaces [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-06
Updated: 2012-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-29 01:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valyssia/pseuds/Valyssia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief commentary on the nature of women, monsters and angels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Paragon of Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> The mangled quote is from William Shakespeare’s Hamlet, though I doubt I needed to point that out. In my mind this is set directly after Buffy meets Angel in the crypt during the episode The Harvest. Although, it could fit nicely in any number of places early in season one.

What a piece of work am I, how ignoble in reason, how infinite in flaws…

I spend my time staring at the sun, or as close as I’m able, when I should be at her side. Instead of helping, I trade insinuations and shallow taunts.

What’s worse, I know I’m right. I beguiled many a comely lass in my time using nothing more than chilly indifference, keen wit and a sharp tongue.

This one needs my distance more than my help. She’ll never become what she must with me mollycoddling her.

I only pray that we make it that far.


End file.
